


Why Do You Love Me?

by BeneaththeHalo



Series: Merthur Party [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, M/M, Merthur Party, Merthur Party 2013, Team Orange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeneaththeHalo/pseuds/BeneaththeHalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why do you love me?" he asks as you lie there, touching, caressing, kissing, loving.<br/>There are a million reasons why you love him. If you had to list them all, you would die before you finished. But there is one that is more important than them all.<br/>"Because you're Merlin, and I'm Arthur."<br/>My submission for Merthur Party 2013 Prompt 4- Arthur and Merlin. Go Team Orange!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Do You Love Me?

“Why do you love me?” he whispers, as his fingers trace the contours of your muscular, toned arms. His touch is warmth, like fire was dancing on his fingertips and caressing your skin. Like magic.

“Why do you love me?” he whispers, as his hands move to your chest, tracing your muscles born from years of hard work and training. His touch soothes every ache, every bruise, and every wound you’ve ever received. Like the sweetest medicine of all.

“Why do you love me?” he says again, louder this time, as he moves to twine your fingers with his. He grips you tight, with a strength that you would not think a man as skinny as him could possibly possess. But then again, he is always a lot stronger when it comes to you. As you are when it comes to him. You tighten your grip in his, keeping him close, letting him hold you in place. Like you are each other’s anchor.

“Why do you love me?” he says against your lips as he kisses you. His kisses are sweet and tender, his lips as soft as rose petals, and his love for you as strong and as powerful as his magic. Happiness and magic dance in his eyes, that perfect blue with a hint of gold that you notice if you look hard enough. He loves you, like you love him. Like you are the whole world.

_Why do you love me?_ he speaks into your mind, his magic reaching out and touching you in the process. It is like nothing you’ve ever felt before and everything you’ve ever known, all at once. The magic is so vast and powerful, it feels completely alien. And yet you were born of magic, and he is magic himself. The magic is so completely _him_ you find yourself opening up to it, letting it in, letting it fill you and warm you and cleanse you. His magic feels like the safest thing you’ve ever known; like it was made for you. Like _he_ was made for you.

“I love you because you’re one of the kindest, warmest, most gentle people I know,” you finally whisper back to him, as you remove your hands from his and run your fingers up his arms. He cannot help but shiver at your ghost-like touch, but he doesn’t pull away from you. Like he’s welcoming you do to more.

“I love you because you never worry about yourself, even though you should sometimes, and all you ever do is protect other people. And me,” you whisper, as you splay one hand across the middle of his chest and rest the other on his arm. He looks at your hands and back into your eyes, as if to say _I’m here for you, and I’m never going anywhere_. You know that he means it, and that he will never leave you, even if you try and push him away (which you have done, when you first found out about his magic, but you never talk about that time). You will never push him away again, though. The very thought is unthinkable. Like you need him to survive.

“I love you because you are so strong, in heart and in mind, in body and in magic. Even after everything you’ve been through, you’re still standing, and you’re still you,” you say, your voice no longer a whisper as you remove your hand from his arm to tangle in his hair. You stroke it, gently, as he closes his eyes and leans into the touch. You love the way he reacts to you touching him, as if it’s as soothing to him as his touch is to you. You do not doubt that this is the case; he is always so much calmer and more relaxed when the two of you are like this. His magic is reacting to you as well, and it builds in Merlin until the gold floods his eyes and his magic floods the room. Like one big tidal wave.

“I love you because you could have anything you wanted in the world, and you chose me,” you say against his lips as you kiss again, harder and more passionately this time. You aren’t wrong, either. He has immense power, and he could use it to take Camelot and all of Albion. He could have all the riches in the world, and could bring kingdoms to their knees, but he doesn’t. He has you, and he knows that is enough. Like if the world ended, and he still had you, he’d be okay.

_I love you because your magic is the most glorious thing I’ve ever seen or ever felt, and it feels so safe to me,_ you say in your mind. You know he can hear, though. Even if you couldn’t project your thoughts to him, he would know what you were saying. He’s always been able to read you, since the day you met. He always knows when you’re happy or sad, when you’re angry or when you’re riddled with guilt. He knows you better than you know yourself. The way he can read you scares you sometimes, but it also makes you feel safe. Warm. Loved. Like as long as you have him by your side, everything will be okay.

“But most of all, I love you because you’re Merlin,” you say to him, as a grin crosses his face and his eyes shine. “And because I’m Arthur. And I wouldn’t have us any other way.”


End file.
